Studies concerned with facilitation of memory by administration of stimulant drugs, in general, required multiple subconvulsive dosages to obtain the effect. We have observed observed a significant retroactive facilitation of long-term memory in goldfish treated shortly after one-trial learning with a convulsive concentration of flurothyl (IndoklonR). This enhancing effect of flurothyl convulsions upon memory in goldfish was extended over a wide range of concentrations and could not be attributed to proactive or aversive effects of the treatmnt. The study intends to explore this unexpected finding. The objectve of the proposed study is twofold: first, to determine the gradient of retroactive facilitation of memory in goldfish by fluorothyl and to consider enhancement of retrieval as alternative interpretation, and second, to delineate the conditions under which such a facilidative treatment attenuates an experimentally induced amnesia. We propose to use a quantitative behavioral method to measure increases in performance after post-straining fluorothyl treatment reflecting increases in retention of a learned avoidance. Our one-trial learning task with goldfish will serve as basis for investigation. In two related experiments, we intend to probe how accessible to facilitation a memory trace remains over time and after amnesic intervention. The results have implications for clinial therapy of memory dysfunctions.